A dump process is exemplified as a method of acquiring information, upon a fault, from an information processing apparatus encountering occurrence of the fault. The dump process includes a process of storing, in an auxiliary storage unit or other equivalent storages, data stored in a main storage unit of the information processing apparatus and a register or other equivalent storage areas of a Central Processing Unit (CPU). The present specification hereinafter defines the information acquired by the dump process as dump data. The dump process is executed by firmware instanced by Basic Input/Output System (BIOS) and other equivalent firmware or executed by Operating System (OS). A Stand Alone DUMP (SADUMP) process executed by the firmware instanced by the BIOS and other equivalent firmware, is one example of the dump process.